User talk:Marcfyre
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mascotia page. NOTE TO SELF: PM Morgan David Campbell: Martin, Kimoe, Quill, Spickll, Wam, Olori, Xavi, Ploxyin, Yahpp, and Zibel were the replacements made by an unknown high power Marcfyre (talk) 02:47, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pettamapossum (Talk) 14:57, April 30, 2012 Kaxl is not your mascot, and you do not have permission to edit him. I am sick and tired of your poor behavior, and if you make so much as one more rude statement, or if you edit something that is not yours, or make any sort of break in the rules again, I will permanently ban you from this wiki. Play nice, or get out. Pettamapossum 23:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You have been very terrible to us in the past. I keep standing up for you, yet you continue to cuss me out. I do not much care for you, or your behavior. I have already banned you for a week for poor actions, yet as soon as you return, you resue them. This is your last warning. The final warning. No more after this, I have given you enough chances and turned my head the other way too many times. One more ill behavior or act of theft and/or cruelty, and you are out of here forever, and so is Ploxie. Be respectful, or be banned. I felt it was necessary to state this twice, because you never seem to listen. Cheers! Pettamapossum 23:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) As a random question, do you have Skype? UnreachableStars 01:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars New question? Who is asking this? Oh, stupid me, I forgot to add the signature. UnreachableStars 01:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars I have Facebook, but no skype... YET Marcfyre 01:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Quickly mate, you should download and get skype!. I'll link you to it. It is completely free. is the link to download skype. Here is the link to download skype. UnreachableStars 02:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars You Are Hereby Permabanned You are as ungrateful as always. Whenever I try to stand up for you and protect you, you immediately resume your hateful ways and often direct them at me. Funny you should call me the backstabber. I am putting my foot down and standing up for myself. I am sick of sticking up for you when you treat me like this. Well, no more. I will no longer attempt to defend you from other people. Maybe now you'll realize that no one will come to defend you if you treat everyone horribly. Not only are you completely on your own, but you are hereby permanently banned from the wiki. I will also be removing the Ploxie page. Good day, and I hope you learn your lesson. Pettamapossum 23:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Be Careful I'm not even going to pretend to be polite about it. You haven't been nice to me or my friends... People are NOT happy about me letting you come back. I honestly kind of regret letting you come back as well. I am watching you VERY carefully. This is absolutely your last chance. I'm really hoping you'll shape up and be good... but just ONE unkind remark, threat or anything resembling a threat... Bam. You're outta here. I'm sorry I have to be so harsh when I speak... but nobody's up for another flame war. -_- From here on you have to be EXCEEDINGLY NICE and POLITE. Please behave yourself, and take care. Pettamapossum 03:00, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yo. I know a lot of people on the wiki and community have been giving you a tough time. I have to see, with your old performance, I can see why. But Poss let you back in for a reason, and I feel you have been genuinely trying to get in and make friends, and be involved. But some people just can't let things go, and are being rude and having hair triggers. They aren't giving you a chance to redeem yourself, but I am. You have a few people looking out for you, like me. I hope you stay on and learn the ropes, and maybe, one day, we can all get along and be friends. Big. BigBear629 05:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I feel better knowing that the community is loosening up on me. I will stop being an @$% from now on :D Marcfyre 12:27, June 1, 2012 (UTC) The New Ploxie Picture Hey, uh, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm gonna have to remove that picture of Ploxie you edited from the drawing of Ploxl. That drawing was made by PitchBlackPheonix. He's CRAZY protective of his work. It's actually his occupation - he's a professional artist.... and I think he can forgive me for saying this... but he has a very short temper. He's kind of... an angry person. You can just ask Bigbear. They've had a bit of a run-in before... Anyway, if he sees that you messed with his drawing... HE. IS. GOING. TO. FREAK. I need to remove the pic before World War 3 breaks out. I'm sorry about this, but BELIEVE ME. This is not just for your own safety - this is for EVERYONE'S safety. From now on, don't just edit other people's stuff - Especially without permission. Make your own drawing next time, okay? Again, very sorry about this, but it's for the good of everyone. Be careful around people from now on - ESPECIALLY PitchBlackPheonix And don't give me any "I'm not afraid of him" garbage, because if he tears into you, I won't stand up for you. Tread carefully, and good luck. Pettamapossum 02:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate the warning. And I will heed it. However, I VERY POLITELY AND NICELY asked Pheonex for a Ploxie drawing, and he went balistic on my @$$ and even threatened to BAN me for asking him. So, maybe co operatively working on a Ploxie image? P.S.-I am actually not very afraid of Ryan. I've met thousands of Ryans in my life that I can pin down with one hand. But, the problem is dat I'm scared of YOU and what you may do if I don't cooperate. P.P.S.-Besides, he already saw it and has not said anything. P.P.P.S.-Speaking of Pitchblackpheonex, I was actually drawing Cepha's Stolen Cannon, Unit 53 Bazooka, and Panzer Head as you sent me this. :P Anyways, i guess I will just try to make one from scratch. Marcfyre 02:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You're only embarassing yourself with the delusions of grandeur. You are quite possibly the youngest person here, and there are not many people backing you. You'd better be careful what you say - you are impressing no one. Sorry if that was a bit mean, but it's true. Never try to impress others with arrogance - it doesn't end well. In fact, PitchBlackPheonix himself has had serious trouble on the internet by doing that. Well, he might have done that. May have been something else he did. Granted, I wasn't there for it - but I've seen remnants of the DeviantArt wars... and lemme tell ya, it was bad. Also, I am AMAZED that he didn't tear into you. Pleasantly amazed. I really feel like everyone dodged a bullet there. Less stress for Nolan! ^-^ Please be careful how you talk to others, and don't puff out your chest - I'm trying to protect you here. Pettamapossum 02:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Also, thank you for your understanding. You have no idea what a relief this is for me. Bad news: Ploxie's picture was removed for the site. Good news: Jibrig and Bigbear are voluntreering to draw Ploxie, and I let them. I am waiting for results. EDIT: I need to get past a few levels on darkspore. Help would be nice. :D Marcfyre 14:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I need to get my flipping scanner or camera working so I can start doing drawing for people. BigBear629 06:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The colored version might be ready tomorrow if I get internet.Jibrig 17:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) What the hell is this? Marc, there is something going on, and I need answers. Who the hell is Sharples, what is your relation to him, are you or was there ever a plan for an attack on the wiki, and what is going on with you and Flish? I'm not mad at you, but if things don't start getting clear then things are going to get a whole lot more messy. And I'm going to need links and textual evidence. BigBear629 01:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) 1-I've heard of sharples, and from what I have heard he's a big bald @$$. Marcfyre 02:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) 2-Other than my previous behaviors, I have no relation. Marcfyre 02:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) 3-I have never planned to attack the wiki. Who the heck told you that? Marcfyre 02:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) 4-Flish rammed Nolan off the wiki and badly messed it up, then he said (not really, but I infered from a request) that his mascots were too good for this wiki. He did his errors, and he MUST BE PUNISHED. Marcfyre 02:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The only evidence I has is to subscribe to Flish and Sharples on spore and check what they made. Marcfyre 02:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) So how do I know you are telling the truth? (no offense, but I'm not trusting anybody right now). BigBear629 02:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Is that so? Well then, let me ask you this: can you trust yourself? (I am innoscent) Marcfyre 12:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Just to answer your first question, Bigbear, Sharples88 aka Sharpy63 or something was/is a troll/downrater, who, I believe, was very hated at once. I'm not sure about what he does now.Grapefruit42 00:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) You've really never heard of sharples Bigbear? He's one of the most annoying trolls on Spore, and the second most arrogant one that ever got popular. I wouldn't worry about him though, he's really no more than a nusience. LunarLord909 19:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) No, but I guess if you guys say so, he isn't a big threat. Sorry for the rough treatment marc. that was unfair of me. BigBear629 19:11, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Guys? GUYS!? I just got on Darkspore, but insted discovered that my EA Account is being an @$$ and not accepting my password. So I go in to change my password, and the site tells me my EA Account is "disabled" and I can no longer play. Can someone please explain what-or who- could have caused this!? Marcfyre 23:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Marc, I think it means you got banned. I got banned before, so I would know. Then again, it was, like, last year :PGrapefruit42 00:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) And this is why we can't have nice things. LunarLord909 19:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) This is why i don't like to play EA. They are somehwat vicious. BigBear629 19:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) EA may be vicious, but the players tend to be merciful. If everybody reported other people, I'd have been permabanned about a year ago. I swear like a sailor.Grapefruit42 19:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I think me knows who banned I. Some guy noticed my creation, WHAT THE fuck, and he reported it. When EA saw I cussed they banned me. Now can someone go on spore, look for the creation listed, and look for the comentor who said they reported me. Marcfyre 14:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Will you please stop cussing? Even if it's censored sometimes, people still know what you're saying. I realize it's a habbit, and you won't always remember not to do it, but just try to do it less often plz. I mean, it's what got you banned from Dark Spore in the first place. LunarLord909 16:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Behave yourself please. Look, the talk page and comment sections are not for you to whine and disrespect others. I might declare that hate you posted on the talk page as a Strike 2. I'll think about it while I'm gone over vacation. And while I'm gone, YOU HAD BETTER BEHAVE YOURSELF. If I come back to see/hear of even one somewhat rude comment, act of disrespect towards someone, or act of disrespect towards someone else's creations, I WILL make it a 2nd or 3rd strike. And stop cussing so much. If you're going to use swear squiggles, at least use them in a way that it's not too obvious what you're saying. And you should REALLY watch your behavior, because if one of the admins catches you breaking rules, I won't be here to declare it a strike. The others might just flat out ban you. So be good for everyone's sake, if not your own. Pettamapossum 02:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) $&!@ has been (*!*~? up over on the Rayman wiki. I will be busy there for a while fixing it up. Holly Luya and ??? Up's pages are the most badly messed up pages. I will be on there , using what I've learen from you to settle things down and clean everything up.Marcfyre 01:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: I'm actually on vacation right now, too. :P Marcfyre 01:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Clark's, Annetta Fish's. Voodoo Mama's, and the Magician's pages have been fixed over on the rayman wiki. Marcfyre 02:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Spoil one of my stories again where everyone can see it and you're up to three strikes. Seriously CUT IT OUT. Quixl or Whatever. XD ... That is so like Anger. XD Only thing is, Baby Anger wasn't cloned in the same Manner Anger clones other people... He was a complete accident. XD All well, still. I guess it can still work. :) The Copper Engineer, Race6000 20:31, July 4, 2012 (UTC) K I'm done with Quixl's roughy, tell me is his skin color red or turquoise(whatever Ploxie's color is) ? Jibrig 15:27, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I finished Quixl, result is better than I expected but it's your opinion that matters, what do you think? Jibrig 12:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Fixed, I'm not giving it another try Jibrig 18:50, July 6, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY!!! You cussed at Jacob. That's strike 3! We finally have a legit reason to ban you :D BYE! ShadowRaptor101 20:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Now now Shadow, you don't have to be like that. Yes he has three strikes and he can be banned, but no need to be a jerk about. I am as happy as you are but I'm not gonna go throw a party about it. -__- LunarLord909 13:19, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah nice try, nobody really likes you anyway! lissen men hai dude i dun liek wat ur doing so stahp editing ok? i am admen on dis wikz and i dun liek peepl nawt respecting teh rulez watch out dood XxdinobroCoDmegabaussxX (talk) 01:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) stahp editing comnts its nawt fny im serius dood XxdinobroCoDmegabaussxX (talk) 01:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) threts dun work on me I dun liek threts i giv u 1 moar chense until i ban u be karful of wat u do boi XxdinobroCoDmegabaussxX (talk) 01:38, February 11, 2013 (UTC) What. the. goodness. gracious. Now, i'm noticing this and i'm getting a little pissed off at this, why. IN THE GOODNESS GRACIOUS GOD are you editing other peoples ocs? it's nice and all, but they are not yours. end of story. i'm leting it slide, but if you want to do something, ANYTHING to a person's page. please ask them Kay?. UnderageH3RO (talk) 05:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Marcy, Marcy, Marcy. tisk tisk tisk I saw something on templightthat i couldnt help but say something about it. you cannot, CAN NOT edit canon content, you can say that he lives there on HIS PAGE, but not on the canon page. especially if they are a mary sue. if you had some perfect explanation then OK, but you dont. and no OCs can be gods, they can,but you must say that they are mary sues ok? im counting thhis as strike 0.5 i dru da karaktr jybg askd me jybg askd me ta drau ur karaktr becuz he sed i wont nise but i is nise so he ly butt he sed i wuz guna be band if i dunt help da cumunity so i dru da karaktr u askd iz jefferysun gy tel hem i nise oderwiz i ban hem No More I rejected your contact request, but I've been meaning to tell you why. I don't like you. You're rude, disrespectful, you treat people like dirt, you take what isn't yours, you don't listen, you throw tantrums when things don't go your way, and whenever I try to help you or be honest and polite with you, you insult me. Whenever I stand up for you, you stab me in the back. Well, I think you should listen to what "Nolan McDouchenshmitz" has to say. You are not part of the "Maskotia Team". You were never part of the "Maskotia Team". The "Maskotia Team" is not a treehouse club. It's a Skype call containing a group of friends. You are downright rotten and rude, and you are a friend to NONE of us. Why on earth would any of us want to be subjected to your abuse. I don't know why you find it okay to treat people like that, but it causes them to treat you equally horrible in retalliation. I try to be the exception to that, but the brunt of your mean tantrums seems to be focused at me for it. And when I try to warn you of these things, or give a firm and polite answer of 'no', what to you do? Threaten that Jesus will strike me down. Well. Where do I even start there. Not only is that an unnecessary and unprecedented threat, but it's also missing the entire point of a religion you apparently hold very sacred. That's unfair to your parents, and many people that I care about who hold those beliefs very dear. And finally, why are you still so obsessed with us? You really need to move on. You are holding yourself back in life. I may not like you one bit, but I do not want to see you throw your life away and subject yourself (and others around you) to an existence like this. MOVE. ON. Focus your creative efforts ELSEWHERE. Take Jefferson and Glorest and Quixl ELSEWHERE. Leave my art alone. Leave my friends alone. Leave me alone. You are a rude, mean, rotten little stinker, and I cannot figure out why it is so hard for you to either coexist or just leave and find somewhere you CAN coexist. Do your parents know that you treat other people like this? I don't know what things are going on in your life that cause you to treat others like this consistently, but I can tell you this - things will never change if you don't put that rotten attitude away and start being respectful to others. Goodbye, go away, we don't like you. Whether you throw a tantrum and insult me some more, or move on for the sake of everyone and for the sake of a better future is up to you. Pettamapossum (talk) 23:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC)